I Need You
by everlasting-luv
Summary: After America and England get into a fight, America goes to friend's house to think things through. He didn't know he'd get the answers he recieved. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! Another Ameripan story! I'm actually working on a multi fic of a different fanfic for a long time and I've been thinking a lot about these two! So I found the time to submit this one! I hope you enjoy! :)**

_**I Need This**_

I've been dating Arthur for three months now. I care about him and all, I just don't get any action. I mean as a hero, I kinda deserve don't I?

It's been driving me crazy! This is the longest I've ever dated anybody and I don't even get to have sex. I keep trying and trying but he declines. I don't think I can take anymore of this.

It was about 6:30 at night and I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. I am so bored I can't even tell you how bored I was. But it was about that time when England came home from the meeting with the other guys. England came through the door and saw me sitting on the couch, bored off my fucking ass. Arthur stared for a moment.

"Is this all you did while I was at the meeting?" He asked. I looked up at him with no expression on my face.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Well, I'm pretty bored." I said, hoping he'd get what I want to do. _Wink, wink. _

"You've been watching T.V. the whole two and a half hours I was gone?" He asked. I kept staring at him. I was looking at his body and I'm pretty sure he knew what I wanted to do.

I stood up and walked over to him. "Well, do you want to go to the bedroom?" I asked, putting my hands on his shoulders. Arthur shook his head.

"No, Alfred. I'm too tired. Not tonight" he said. I got a little peeved.

"You always say that! When do I get to make love to you? I'm so agitated!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air to show how truly frustrated I am. Arthur narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well I'm sorry! I just don't wanna!" He yelled back. I didn't want to get into such a stupid fight. It just wasn't worth it. I wanted to end it right there before it got worse but Arthur continued.

"Listen Alfred. I just don't want to have sex with you. I'm tired!" he yelled again. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We used to have sex all the time! Now you don't even touch me or look at me anymore!" I exclaimed. Arthur chuckled. But it wasn't the happy chuckle like you hear from little kids. No, it was more like 'you're kidding me, right?' chuckle.

"You sound like an old woman, Alfred! I'm just not up to it, OK?" He said. I can't believe he said I sound like an old woman.

"I do not sound like an old woman!" I yelled. I grabbed my sweatshirt off of the coat rack and grabbed my car keys.

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked. I opened to the door and started to walk out.

"I'm going to Japan's house" I said without turning my head. I shut the door behind me. Damn, that was our first fight. I know it was nothing but…damn.

I walked down to the curb where I had parked my car. I unlocked it and got in to the car. I sat there for a little while before I started the car.

I felt this pain in my stomach. It felt like my heart had dropped. I don't think I love him anymore. It felt as if I lost interest in him. I just hope that Japan was home.

I always thought it was weird to call England by his human name because before I dated him, I had always called him by the country he is. I was allowed to call him that because we were in love.

_Were._

I'm not so sure anymore. I know it sounds like I want a relationship based on sex. But that's not it. In sex, you feel a strong connection. Now, it feels like Arthur and I are total strangers.

Maybe Japan can make me feel better. Every time I'm upset, he makes me tea and we talk about my drama and shit. I don't think he wants to hear though. I think he feels he _needs_ to hear my troubles. It doesn't matter anyways. He's all I need right now.

I pulled up next to his little Japanese house and parked my car in his drive way. I had always loved Japan's little neighborhood. Everybody is so nice to one another and it's in the wilderness with peach trees surrounding the village. I think there's something to Japan's religion. He's so wise.

I walked up to the shoji and rang the door bell. Japan slid open the shoji, holding his little dog, Pochi. Japan looked up at me with a worried look.

"America-san? What's wrong?" He asked. I kept looking down at the ground, refusing to look up.

"England and I…we got into a fight." I said. Japan put Pochi down and took a hold of my hand.

"Come inside America-san. I'll make you some tea." He said, tugging me along with him. He shut the shoji and told me to sit down on his sofa. I obeyed and took a seat. "I'll be right back with your tea in a moment" he said, starting towards the kitchen. I looked up right when he was walking into the kitchen and caught myself staring…at his _ass._

I blushed and tried to look away but I just couldn't. And from where I was sitting, I can see him in plain view, back towards me as he heated the water in the tea kettle. The kimono he was wearing hugged his body just right. I can see every curve. And it was breath taking.

Before I knew it, Japan came back into the room with my tea. I normally don't drink tea. Not even if Arthur makes it. I only drink it when I come to Japan's house. I guess it was I sign of respect.

"Here you are. I'll blow on it for you" he said. I watched as Japan blew the steam over the tea cup. His lips look so full and soft. His eyes focused on the tea as he blew on the hot liquid. My eyes grew a little bigger. Oh god.

_Am I falling for Japan?_

He bent down a little to place the cup gently on the coffee table. I stared down his back to where I had an idea where his ass was.

He straightened his back and walked around the small table to sit next to me. I thought I was going to die. Japan, I just noticed, is so _stunning!_

"So what did you two fight about?" He asked. I looked at him and felt that pain in my chest.

"Well, I got a little frustrated because we haven't had sex ever since we moved in together. Now I feel like we have nothing in common anymore. He won't even let me take him on dates anymore. I don't think I love him anymore." I said. I looked up at Japan. He still had that look on his face that showed his worry. He looked down in thought, and then back up.

"You know" he started. "It kind of sounds like he wants the same answer that you do" he said. I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Huh? What answer?"

"It's simple" he said. He straightened up and folded his small hands in his lap.

"He's wandering if you to are really meant to be together." He finally said. Now that I think about it, I don't think I want to stay with him anymore. I miss the days when we were going out to dinner and movies and having sex. Now, we have no connection.

I looked at Japan and realized that the person I really want is him. I put my hand on his cheek. Japan's eyes grew big and his face turned pink. He put his head down a bit. I lifted up his head, cupping his chin.

We stared into each others eyes for a very long time. As if we were searching far an answer together. That's how a relationship between two people should be. We should search for answers together.

Our heads were inching closer and closer towards each other. We both knew very well what the other wanted. I know I shouldn't do this even though I'm still with Arthur. But I'm going to break it off as soon as I get home anyways. Cause I fell in love with Japan. I'm not even sure if I should call Arthur by his human name anymore.

I couldn't take only brushing my lips against his, so I gently put my lips to his. Hooking to his lips as gently as I could, and pulling away as slowly as I could. That was the best kiss I ever had. I opened my eyes to look at Japan's face, and his eyes were still closed.

He opened his eyes a little more, half lidded. Then he gave me the sweetest kiss I've ever received from anyone. His lips tasted like sweet honey tea. It was heavenly.

He kissed me again, and again. When he kissed me a third time, I held him still, holding the kiss. Is this what it feels like to kiss someone you're meant to be with for the rest of your life? I can't think of another answer.

I poked my tongue our to taste more of his lips, and I felt him open his mouth a little for me. I took the chance and put my tongue in his mouth. I pushed him down onto the sofa and hovered over him, invading his mouth and tongue.

Japan wrapped his arms around me and lifted his legs up. I felt his legs wrap around my waist, and I put my hands on his kimono, trying to figure out how to undo the tie. I let go of his lips when I felt him put his hand over mine. I looked at him.

"Not here…" he said, his eyes still looking dreamy. I got off of him, picked him up, and carried him to his bedroom. I shut the door behind me with my foot and gently laid him down on his bed.

I got onto the bed with him and slowly undid his kimono. I spread the clothing apart to expose his bare chest. I sat up to take off my shirt and threw it to the other side of the room. I leaned back down to attack his chest.

I planted kisses down his throat, across his collar bone, and down his chest to his nipples. I started nibbling on his nipples gently, earning a small moan from Japan.

Japan tangled his fingers in my blond hair and continued to moan as I kissed and nipped his chest.

"Mmm…America-san…more" he moaned. I scooted myself up to kiss his lips some more. I licked and kissed his earlobe.

"Kiku, just call me Alfred…" I whispered hot into his ear. Japan pulled me into his lips and softly said "Okay, Alfred."

I pushed my hands underneath his back side and slid his boxers down his legs. Once I got his boxers off, I took off my pants and threw the clothing where my shirt lied.

I sat myself up and spread Japan's legs apart and prepared myself to push into his entrance. I was going to push in when I heard Japan whimper "W-wait." I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Japan blushed.

"Will you be gentle? This is my first time doing this." He said. I smiled sweetly, kissed him, and softly told him it'll be okay.

I pressed my tip against his entrance and pushed in. Once I was inside him, I started to thrust.

I was thrusting as gentle as I could, but I couldn't help it. I was building up with the need for sex for so long, I humping him a little too rough.

Japan gripped the bed sheets and ground his teeth, hissing and moaning. I propped his legs over my shoulders and started to thrust harder.

Japan's eyes grew and he hitched his breath.

"Alfred! I'm gonna cum!" He yelled. I thrusted harder. And leaned into his face.

"Kiku, do it. Do it for me, baby." I said. When Japan heard me say that, he shot his seed all over out chests and stomachs.

"Ah! ALFRED! AHH!" Japan shouted out my name. I followed soon after.

"Kiku…Kiku! AH! FUCK!" I yelled. After that episode of sex, I collapsed next to him and held him. Japan looked at me.

"Alfred? Did you have sex with me because you needed sex?" He asked. I held him tighter.

"No. Kiku, I love you. I want you." I said, kissing him on the lips.

"Besides" I started. "It would never work out between me and England anyways." I said. Japan nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck and we fell asleep. I could have never been happier, than I am right now.

**That was my second Ameripan fanfic. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please don't flame cause if you do than I'll cry :( So leave nice comments please! :] Please R&R! There'll be more!**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! THAT'S IT! I'M SUBMITING CHAPTER TWO OF I NEED YOU! You guys have been begging me to continue this and I shall! Hold and behold Chapter 2! It's so awesome it doesn't even have a name! Plz review! Don't flame! ENJOY AND YOU SHALL GET CAKE!**

_**I Need You: Chapter Two**_

I woke up and looked up at the ceiling above the bed I was currently laying in. I smiled to myself and felt around for my new lover.

When I didn't feel Japan next to me, I sat up and took my glasses from the floor next to the bed. I put them on and once I stood, I realized I was still completely naked! I stumbled to the floor and spotted my clothes on the other side of the room where I had thrown them last night. Only this time, They're neatly folded.

I took my clothes from the floor. I noticed that my shirt wasn't anywhere in the pile so I just put my pants on. I slid the shoji open and stepped out into the hallway. There is where I spotted my shirt.

My button down shirt was on the cute little Japanese man sitting on the floor next to his table drinking tea. Actually, I wasn't even remotely mad at Japan for taking my shirt. It looked adorable the way it hung on his body and ended, as I could tell, above the halfway mark of his thigh. He really is perfect.

I'm so in love.

I started towards him and his head turned to me. A smile grew upon his face and bowed his head.

"Good morning America-san" he spoke. His Japanese accent was enough to turn me pink. It fit him perfectly.

"Good morning, babe. I told you to call me Alfred, remember?" I spoke. Japan's eyes widened and bowed again in apology.

"Oh. Right. Gomennasai Alfred" he said, taking another sip of his tea. I kneeled down beside him, pushed back his hair off of his forehead and planted a sweet kiss there. Japan set down his cup and motioned me to sit across from me. Instead, I took a seat next to him and slung my arm around his shoulders. I smiled at him and I can tell he tried to act annoyed, but when he took a small sip of his tea, I caught a cute little smile on his face.

I used my finger on my other hand to push the strands of hair on the side of his face back behind his ear so I can look at him some more. He put his tea cup down and drummed the sides of the cup with his thumbs, thinking. I looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong, Kiku? Is something bothering you?" I asked. He kept staring at his cup and drumming the sides of it with his thumbs.

"Well, I was just wondering, when you were going to go back home and break up with England-san. It's been bothering me all morning."

My eyes grew a little when he just reminded me. The whole reason why I'm here is because of Arth- I mean England. I looked at him, kissed his sweet lips and smiled.

"Don't worry Kiku. I'll take care of it. You don't need to worry about a thing baby" I said. Japan looked up at me with those delicious chocolate brown orbs.

"Baby?" he asked. I looked at him. Maybe he doesn't like it when I call him baby.

"Do you not like it when I call you that? I can stop if you don't" I said. Japan shook his head.

"No, I don't mind. It's just, I'm still trying to get used to this whole 'love' thing. I always thought it was intended only for young people."

"No. It's right for everyone. Even you and me. I love being yours, Kiku" I said. Japan smiled.

"I love being yours as well." He said, as he leaned into me and laid his head on my shoulder, and I laid mine on his. He took another sip of his tea and set it down on the table and sat up on his knees, facing me.

I pulled him up onto my lap so that he was straddling me, and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and pulled him closer into me. I laid my forehead into his chest to listen to his beautiful heart beat, and felt him place his hands delicately on my shoulders. Then he started to pet my hair.

"Hey, I'm sorry I took your shirt. I was too tired to find my kimono anywhere so I took the nearest shirt that I could find" he said. I chuckled into his chest.

"Nah, it's ok. I think you look sexy wearing my shirts with no pants on underneath."

Japan wrapped his arms around my neck and I felt him kiss the top of my head. With that, I began to unbutton the shirt he was wearing, while kissing the little spots of flesh that appeared after. I grabbed his thighs and spread them further apart so I can feel his-

_BEEPBEEPBEEP! BEEPBEEPBEEP! BEEPBEEPBEEP!_

I groaned when Japan slid off of my lap to grab my fucking phone that interrupted me! But the view I got from Japan was great.

My shirt barely covered up his ass! I blushed a deep crimson red.

He grabbed my phone and looked at me. Horrified.

"It's England-san" he said. I stood and retrieved my phone to answer it. I pressed the talk button and handed Japan the phone.

"What? I don't want to talk to him!" He whispered to me sharply. I looked at him.

"Well I'm gonna talk to him later. I don't want to talk to him right now." With that, Japan sighed and spoke into the phone.

"H-hello?" he spoke with his adorable accent. I can hear England clearly on the other line.

"Japan? Where is America? I need to speak to him." Japan looked at me but I urged him to go on.

"U-uh, he's…he's…on his way over right now!" Japan said. I looked at him shook my head drastically. But Japan glared and smiled at me.

_Oh I am so getting him back!_

"Really? Okay. Well then, why do you have his phone?"

"Oh! Well what I meant was he's just now leaving. I'll give him his phone now" he said and handed me the phone. I glared and mouthed the words 'evil'. But Japan nearly laughed and unbuttoned my shirt. Great!

"U-uh England? I'm on my way right now" I said, and immediately hung up to attack Japan. I grabbed Japan and pinned him to the wall, holding his hands up high above his head.

"A-Alfred?" he said. Scared shitless. I knelt down and gave him a sweet kiss and let him go.

"You SOOOOOO owe me one!" I said. Japan breathed out a heavy sigh in relief and looked down at the floor.

"Well, I wanted you to break up with him faster so that you and I being together won't feel so wrong" he said. God I hated seeing his sweet face with a sad expression. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry. Us being together isn't wrong no matter what. I love you no matter what happens. You're the only one who has my heart."

Japan leaned up and gave me a kiss on the cheek and looked away.

"I'm not kissing you on the lips until you break up with him Alfred" he said. I smiled.

"I understand. Love ya!" I said as I exited his home. Little did I know, he muttered 'I love you' back soon after I left.

I got into my car and started it up. Man I didn't want to leave a naked Japan in the house. I just want to get this done and over with so I can live my new life with Japan in it.

I got up to the house and entered. Once I got there, I saw England who looked like he was drinking last night, and he had bags under his eyes. Was he crying?

I casually walked over to him and greeted him with a 'hey'. He looked up at me.

"I'm sorry" he said. I tilted my head to the side.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I should've been a better boyfriend. I should've given you more attention. But the thing is, I'm not just some whore you can expect to fuck every bloody night! I want to make it up to you." He said. I was getting nervous.

"How will you do that?" I asked. He stood and kissed right on the lips!

He wrapped his arms around me and put his tongue in my mouth, until I told him to stop and pushed him away.

"Wait. What are you doing?" I said. England looked up at me with a grin.

"I'm going to let you take me. I'll let you do what ever you want to me." I was mortified! What did he say? WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO TELL HIM NOW!

He pushed me onto the couch and pulled my pants off. Before I knew it, his were off too and got on top of me. I was so mortified; I didn't have the strength to push him off of me.

He sat down on top of my penis and sank down. The warmth over took me and shame crashed over me. I felt an erection! No! That was only meant for Japan!

England lied his head on my shoulder while he rode me. I, myself, was crying. I didn't know what else to do. After this, I can't just tell him I want to break up! Then he'd kill me! All I could think about was Japan. My darling Kiku. I'm worried about what he may think of me. He'd never look me in the eyes again. He would never forgive me.

In a way, the person who'd be hurt most, is him.

Soon enough, we had our orgasms and England was still on top of me.

"I love you Alfred" he muttered. I choked back more tears.

"I-I…" I couldn't finish it. I couldn't say those three little words. They're were meant for Japan to hear and Japan only. I felt England shit on top of me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Don't worry" he said. "I already know how you feel."

I felt so bad. My heart kept telling me to tell him I was in love with Japan, but my head told me that's a bad idea; that I shouldn't tell England. The person who had practically raped me.

So I made the decision that I will regret for the rest of my life.

I listened to my head.

After a little while, England fell asleep on the couch and my phone started to ring. I picked it up and whipped the tears from my eyes.

"H-hello?" I answered. My tears came back when I heard that sweet voice with the accent I love so much.

"Did you break up with him?" he asked. I choked back my sadness and brought up the most confident voice I could manage.

"Uh yup! I totally broke up with him. Haha" I lied. It felt terrible lying to Japan like this. But I'm gonna have to until I can come up with a plan to get England to hate me again.

"Great! Oh Alfred I'm so happy!" he said. That was too much for me to hear. I put my fist over my mouth to keep from letting Japan hear me cry.

"M-me too babe!" I said. Japan chuckled with excitement. I had never heard him so happy in my entire life I've known him. I'm the only one who can make him laugh like that.

_Jesus, I feel like a duchebag now. _

"Do you need a place to stay? I can let you stay over here if you like" he said. _Oh God! What do I say now?_ I thought, as I quickly came up with a good lie to cover my tracks.

"Oh no need! I already made arrangements with Canada to stay there. I just want our relationship to last as long as possible. I don't want us to end up like England and I, Kay'?" I lied again. Japan sighed.

"Oh ok. Well, I guess that makes sense. When will I get to see you again?"

"Very soon. I promise!" I replied. Japan laughed.

"Okay. I'll let you go now. I love you Alfred-kun!" My heart completely dropped and broke into a million little pieces.

"I love you too baby. Bye"

_Click_

_Drop!_

I dropped the phone and fell to the floor.

I don't remember the last time I cried so hard. How will I keep Japan away from Canada's house? How will I keep England and Japan away from each other at the world conference meeting in two weeks?

_Oh shit! The conference!_

I don't know how long I can keep this up.

_How would Japan take it if he ever found out about my lies?_

I punched the wall beside me and cried like I never cried before.

**OMG! I'M SO GLAD I DECIDED TO DO THIS! After I re-read my reviews, I decided to read my story (just for the hell of it) and I could understand why all of you wanted me to continue this. I was captivated in my own damn story! How pathetic is that?**

**Well I hope you really enjoyed this and I'm sorry for making it so sad. I decided I wanted to make it that way :D Please review, and I'm sorry. I bribed you guys with cake. X_x *falls to knees and begs for forgiveness* I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU WITH MORE CHAPTERS! And remember. No flame or I go cry and die in a hole somewhere O.o**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap. I think this is my fastest update I've done since I joined fanfiction! :\ Whatever. Like I told you guys, I'd have the 3****rd**** chapter up and submitted by the end of today (January 21, 2012) so! I keep my promises! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Remember to review when you're done even if you have nothing to say! I like reviews! ^_^**

**ENJOY!**

_**I Need You: Chapter 3**_

I woke up with a sharp pain in my chest. My heart was completely broken. I hadn't told England that I wasn't in love with him anymore; that I was completely in love with Japan. I'm completely lost of what in the hell I should do.

I figured I should try to act like an asshole to England and maybe he'd dump me, but, that's not a very smart idea. I don't want to hurt anybody.

_But in the end, won't I be hurting everybody because of my reckless lying?_

Yeah I guess but I can't just come out and tell England I've fallen for somebody else after he broke down and cried for me. Geez, I feel like a huge duchebag.

I really do want to be with Japan but if I tell him that I've been lying to him, then what would he think of me then? Should I just tell him that England had sex with me right as soon as I got home? Should I just explain to England how I feel and tell him everything?

Crap. What should I do?

Ugh…maybe I should just keep up with the lies a little while longer. Maybe that'd be best.

I sat up and felt a sharp pain run up my spine. Oh that's right, I cried myself to sleep in the kitchen last night.

I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. "11:30 already?" I mumbled under my breath. I rubbed my eyes and when I didn't expect it, my phone started to vibrate. I looked at the screen.

_**Japan**_

The name flashed at me, and my heart sank again. '_Ok' _I thought to myself. '_Don't sound to suspicious' _

I pressed the talk button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered a little weaker than I wanted to. My voice even cracked. Shit…

"Kon'nichiwa Alfred. Is this a bad time? You sound like you've been crying."

_Shit_

"Oh! Hey baby! No I haven't been crying"

_Lies_

"I'm just fine"

_More lies_

"Oh okay then. It sounded like you were crying. Did you just wake up?" he spoke in the phone. I took a deep breath.

"Oh yeah! Yeah I did. I stayed up pretty late." I answered. I heard Japan giggle on the other line.

"You and Canada-san must have played video games all night huh?"

"Oh yeah! We did! We had a very good time last night!"

_More of those damn lies. How long can I keep lying to Japan like this?_

"I'm glad. But you really shouldn't stay up that late. It's not good for your health." He said. I forced a little laugh.

"Yeah I knew you would say that."

_Even that was a lie! Son-of-a-bitch!_

Japan laughed a little and then I heard a sigh. What was on his mind now? He seems to be thinking a lot about things lately.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah? What's on your mind?"

Japan fell silent for a bit and spoke again. "Are you going to the World Conference meeting next week?" he asked. My face went pale.

"Uhhh yeah? I think?" I said. It was more like a question than a valid answer.

"You don't know? Well, I was wondering if you wanted to spend time with me that day and not go. I want to spend my birthday with you instead."

My heart felt like it dropped to the floor. _His birthday?_

"Yeah baby! I'll totally take you out for your birthday!" I heard Japan chuckle.

"I never said anything about you taking me out though." No. I'm taking him out for his birthday. I'm not going to such a special day like my loves birthday.

"NO! I'm going to take you out. It's my loves' birthday! I can't afford to miss that!" I said. I was even getting excited. Maybe I can tell Japan about England. No…I can't drop the bomb like that on his birthday. I heard Japan laugh and get excited.

"Really? Oh Alfred you don't need to do that just because it's my birthday" I heard him speak. I felt a smile spread across my face.

"No way! I'm taking you out! It's a special day no matter what!" I said. After I said that, I heard the sound of keys entering the lock outside. _Oh shit! I forgot! England left to a private meeting with his boss! _

I tapped my foot anxiously and heard Japan sigh yet again.

"Oh alright. I guess it'd be nice to go out for once. Can you pick me up at maybe 7:00?" I tapped my foot faster and notice the door nob turn.

_Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck….._

"Uh yeah! Totally! I gotta go babe! I love you!"

"Oh! Ok I need to too. I love you too bye."

"BYE!"

I shut my phone in a hasty retreat but England was already in the room, looking at me like I'm an idiot.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked. My hands began to shake and started to sweat.

"Uhhh…China" I said. England looked at me dumb founded.

"I love you?" he said, putting his hands on his hips. My eyes grew big.

_Oh fuck_

"Uhhh…"

_Now's the time to tell him I guess_

"Listen, England I-"

"No I totally get!" He said with a smile. I cocked my head to the side. _Yes! Maybe my life isn't totally ruined!_

"Y-you do?" I asked, full of hope. England walked up and planted a kiss right on my lips. _Wait a minute…_

"I didn't know you said 'I love you' to your friends! That's sweet. Maybe if everybody was saying 'I love you' to each other than there wouldn't be any war!" I looked at him. _Are you fucking serious? I guess it's true what they say. Blonds ARE clueless. That explains a lot about me._

"Uhhh…" I was lost with words. DAMN IT! THAT WAS SUPPOST TO BE MY CHANCE!

"Gosh I love you!" He said, before he exited the room into the kitchen. Why does he never let me get any words in? Every time I try to tell him, he interrupts me!

I collapsed on the couch. I just need to get away from all this. I'm definitely going to Japan's house.

I heard grab the teakettle and put on the burner. Then, out of nowhere, I saw him walk up to me and sat on my lap. _Oh god I don't need this right now. _

He put his hands on my shoulders and kissed me on the lips. He looked at me with a smile.

"Do you know what's coming up?"

I looked at him confused. "Uhhh" I started. "The world conference meeting?" I answered. He chuckled.

"Yes but it's on that day." He said. I looked at him even more confused. The only day I knew of that was on that day was Japan's birthday, which I will not miss for anything! I got him off my lap and jogged into the kitchen to look at the calendar.

_Oh shit! I completely forgot!_

There in big letters with a circle around February 11th read '_Alfred's and Arthur's 1 year anniversary'._

Oh fuck! What am I going to do? I turned around drastically and looked at England. He just stood there and laughed again.

"You almost forgot! Oh that's fine. I almost forgot too until I looked at the calendar. Good thing I did huh? Otherwise we both would've forgotten our anniversary!" He said. Maybe I can convince him to celebrate it a different day.

"Yeah…haha" I said, faking the laugh. Well, I gotta try.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I looked at him with a serious look on my face.

"Well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to celebrate it a different day other than the 11th" I said. England's smile turned into a frown.

"Why?" He said, looking me up and down. I strongly believe he has a feeling of what's going on. He walked up to me, not losing my gaze. I sighed.

"Well, I was just wondering because…well, since I forgot, I made plans with a friend to spend his birthday with him. We already made plans and everything." I said. I was getting kind of scared of that expression on his face. He looked pissed.

"On our anniversary? You'd go spend a birthday with a friend instead of me on OUR anniversary! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? DO YOU NOT CARE?" He yelled. This was exactly why I didn't want to be with him. He gets mad too easily.

All I heard after that was a huge '_SLAP!' _and I felt a stinging pain hit my cheek. I stumbled back and hit the wall behind me. I brought up a hand to my cheek and winced at the pain, then looked at England with shock in my eyes. He walked up to me and checked my neck and my chest.

_Was he searching for signs of hickies? _

He brought his face up close to mine. "Who" he asked. I looked at him confused.

"Huh? What the fuck are you talking about?" I said. He glared.

"Who are you fucking? Who are you cheating on me with? WHO EVER IT IS I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" he screamed. Oh no! I can't tell him now! Then he'll hurt Japan!

"England I-"

"No. You'd never do that. I know you better than that." He kissed my stinging cheek and smiled when the teakettle started to whistle.

"Tea's done. Do you want any?" he asked.

"N-no thanks" I said bluntly. The only tea I'll drink is Japan's.

I was still plastered to the wall with eyes the size of silver dollars. _'Shit' _I thought. _'England has to be bipolar or something.'_

And I think he was. He's always jumped from one emotion to the next. All I wanted to do was go see Japan; my Kiku.

"We can celebrate our anniversary at 5:30. But I'm NOT going to change the time for ANY reason" he called from the kitchen. Great, I only have an hour and a half to get from one place to another? _'I need to go to Japan's' _.

I grabbed my bomber jacket and keys and hollered at England that I was going to go out. After I didn't hear a response from him, I left.

I got in my car and drove down the road to Japan's house. I really need to see Japan. I also need to figure out how I'm going to celebrate Japan's birthday and…ugh…mine and England's anniversary. I don't know what to do.

I got to Japan's house and knocked on the door. The shoji slid open and I saw Japan's eyes wander to the cheek England slapped. He looked at me in shock and then pulled me into his little Japanese home. Once inside he set me down on his couch and soon sat next to me.

"Alfred what happened to your face? Who slapped you?" he asked worried. He put his palm on my face again and checked the red spot. I sighed.

"No don't worry Kiku. I scared Canada and he turned and slapped me. It was so sudden I couldn't move out of the way in time." I lied again. He blinked and stared at me for a little while and then his eyebrows rose slightly.

"Oh…ok but Alfred? Why have you been acting jumpy lately? Is something the matter?" He asked. I smiled sweetly at him.

"No nothing's wrong babe. I told you that. I'm just fine." Though what I said didn't convince him other wise. He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"I know you have something on your mind, Alfred. Tell me what is wrong" he said with a soothing voice. Damn. He's too smart. He can see right through me.

I decided to tell him but get to the subject slowly.

"Well…have you ever lied to two people at once and try your hardest to keep it a secret from both of them?" I asked. I wanted to ask it without making it seem too obvious. He looked down in thought.

"Well, I don't believe I have. Why?" He looked up at me with curious brown eyes. I took a breath.

"Ok, well that's kind of the situation I'm in right now. I don't know what to do." I stated. Japan looked into my eyes and a frown came upon his face.

"Alfred, the right thing to do is tell the truth. Everybody knows that. The longer you wait, the harder it will be to tell the truth. The more lies you pile up, the harder it'll be to tear them all down." I looked down at the floor and back at him. He's too smart to fool.

"Ok well I need to tell you something." I said. Japan sat there patiently and folded his hands neatly in his lap; the sign he's willing to listen to whatever is on my mind. My hands started to shake.

"I haven't been completely honest with you. I never-"

And Japan's damn phone rings.

I stopped and nodded my head, noting to him that he can go and get it. Why is it so hard to tell him? Why does a bunch of random things keep interrupting me?

Japan stood and walked over to the phone.

"Hai" he said. I looked down at my feet and felt a hot tear stream down my face. This is so hard. I can't tell him. I can't tell England. It's like something is preventing me from telling either one of them. I know it's wrong to say I don't care what England would think if I told him the truth, which I really don't. But I'm just worried for Japan's sake. Maybe it's a bad idea to tell him.

Japan walked back over to the couch and sat down next to me. I quickly whipped the tear off my face and looked up at him. His face was filled with worry now. _'He must've caught me whipping a tear off my face'._

"Alfred? What's wrong? Why are you crying? What haven't you been so completely honest about?" He asked. I looked up and I smiled.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind. It's stupid anyways." I could obviously tell that Japan knew that was a bunch of bullshit. But knowing Japan, he would rather wait for me to be ready to tell him whatever it was I needed to tell him then force me to tell. He took my hand in his and put it up to his face. I smiled into the feeling of his soft cheek in my palm.

"Just don't cry anymore Alfred. I don't want to see you cry" he said into my hand. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay. I promise. Good will come." I really need to hear that. For some reason that made me feel better. Maybe he's right. In the end, it'll turn out just fine.

"Thanks Kiku. That actually made me feel better." I said, as I caressed his cheek. He kissed the inside of my hand and smiled.

"I'm glad" he said. He then started to kiss the tip of every finger. The feeling of his lips felt so good. I leaned in to his face and gave him a kiss on the lips. We stayed like that for a little bit until he let go and gave me a hug.

Maybe he's right. Maybe good will come in the end.

At least, I sure hope so.

**HOLY CHEESE BALLS! LONG CHAPTER! You guys probably enjoyed reading a long one, huh? xD I kinda felt this chapter was little more boring. I'm sorry if you felt that way too. I was really trying I promise! But really, I'm thinking about skipping the time in between then and the World Conference, Japan's birthday (yes it really is February 11) and *shudders* the anniversary. Mainly cause it'll be interesting. As you can see, I HATE USUK. But whatever. Makes it more interesting.**

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**The next chapter will be the night of the special events ;D**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	4. IMPORTANT!

**PLEASE BE SURE TO READ THIS!**

**HEY! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a long time! My computer stopped working and I need to get a new one. I'm actually typing this one at school during science. But I promise I will update as soon as I get my computer fixed! That's the first thing I will do! PLEASE BE PATIENT! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON!**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heyo! I got my computer to turn on! Only, it's super duper slow. But trust me! That won't stop me from submitting my chapters. I just can't promise you that I will submit faster because my computer is still a pile of crap. But at least I got this chapter up on fanfiction! Well, anyway, please enjoy this chapter and remember that the more reviews that I get, the faster I will submit. X3**

I Need You: Chapter 4

I was panicking like mad. How the hell was I going to celebrate Japan's birthday and go to my anniversary dinner at the same time? I really want to be with Japan but I don't want England to kill me in my sleep either. What am I going to do? I try to tell him about my relationship with Japan but he interrupts me and tells me how much he loves me. Shit. I'm fucked!

The entire week I've been rushing back and forth between England and Japan. I am so exhausted. You have no idea! At least I don't have to worry about the World Conference meeting. But at least I have two hours to get from one place to another. But still, It's nerve racking.

The night before the big night I couldn't sleep. I was so worried about everything. I've been lying in my bed thinking whether or not the truth is worth telling in this kind of situation. I don't want to lose the love of my life, but I also don't want to hurt anyone. I guess when it comes down to it, everyone will be affected no matter what.

Throughout the whole day, I was nothing but a nervous wreck. I know that I'll have to tell England about Japan and get everything straightened out and start a happy new life with Kiku.

The hours passed and I was getting more and more anxious by the minute. The first person I'm going to spend time with is England for our anniversary. Even though the place I'd rather be at is Japan's. Even though I'm pretty sure he'll catch on sooner or later.

Once my digital clock (that I've been watching for about two hours) struck 5:25, I decided that I should probably go to the restaurant that he'd been wanting to go to. I grabbed my keys and headed for the door. I didn't get him a present because I was going to break it to him tonight. I know that's harsh but I can't wait any longer.

I pulled into the parking space and headed in. I didn't see England anywhere or even his car. I was hoping for a miracle that'd he went somewhere else.

I walked inside and sat down in a booth. The restaurant that we are spending our anniversary in is none other than an Asian restaurant.

My heart started pounding. I mean seriously! They had everything Asian in there! Chinese, Thai, Vietnamese…

_Japanese._

Oh god. I'm surrounded by everything Japan oriented. His food, art, even some of the people who worked there wore kimonos. I was going to have an uneasy time.

After a while I looked at the phone on my cell phone. It was only 5:33 so he wasn't exactly late. He's just usually here before me. But as soon as I thought (or hoped in my part) that he wasn't going to show, there was sitting right across from me.

"Hey" he said boldly. I cold tell he was tired. I used this as an advantage.

"You know, if your tired we don't have to stay here." I said. He looked at me.

"Why not? It's fine. It's our anniversary after all." I sighed and nodded. A few minutes later, our waiter came by and asked what we wanted. When England turned his head and told her what he wanted, I noticed a dark red spot on the side of his neck.

'_Is that a hickey?'_

Oh my god it was. What happened? We're cheating on each other? After I told the lady I wanted anything with alcohol in it, I reached across the table and pulled down the collar of England's shirt to reveal the bruise. It _was _a hickey. Hm…so he's cheating on me too? Well, I guess I can't really say that since I don't exactly know for sure what happened. But England slapped my hand away.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he screamed at me, causing some heads to turn our way. I turned my head to the side protecting my face, expecting another slap across the cheek from him. After I noticed that he didn't strike me, I turned back to him and pointed out the mark on his neck.

"What's that? Is that a hickey?" I asked. England stared at me and looked down at the table.

"No" he said plainly "it's just a bruise."

I stared at him. What the hell did he do to get bruise on his neck? Of all places how the hell did he manage to do that? I suppressed a sigh.

"Look, England, there's something I need you to know. Now, I know you'll be very disappointed when I tell you. But, I've…uh…been um…" I started trailing off. Telling him the truth was going to be harder than I thought. But I need to get it out to him. He put his hand over mine.

"What is it America? Just bloody tell me already!" he said, not sounding very much like he cared about what I needed to tell him. But after I tell him, he'll care. A _lot._ Probably will chase me out of the restaurant with a butcher knife all enraged and ready to kill me and shit. Well, here it goes…

"England, I've been-"

My phone just had to go off. I groaned and looked at my phone. It was Japan!

I told England that I'd be back and excused myself from our booth. I ran outside and pressed the talk button.

"Hey baby! What's up?" I asked casually. I heard Japan's cute little giggle on the other line.

"Well, waiting for the clock to strike seven is all. But I was calling to ask you something" he said. My eyebrow lifted up in suspicion. _Hmmmm…_

"Yeah?" I quirked " What is it babe?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you and I can spend my birthday at my home. I really don't feel like going out in public. Is that okay?" he asked. Actually that sounded awesome in my opinion. We haven't had sex in a while…

_My god I'm an asshole…_

Why is it that the only thing I think about on his birthday is having sex with him? I need to get help or something.

"Yeah! Actually that sounds a lot better. I'd rather spend time with you in private." I said, putting on that charm. I heard a slight chuckle.

"Okay. I'll see you at seven then. Sayonara Alfred-san"

"Yeah. See ya babe!" I hung up the phone and headed back inside. I sat down and our food had come in already. England looked at me.

"Who was that?" he asked, as I picked at my food. I looked up at him.

"Oh…uh…my boss. He wanted to talk to me about something." I said. England nodded, taking the bait.

"Well, what was it that you needed to tell me?" he asked. I shot my head back up at him. I completely forgot.

"Oh. That. Well um. Uh…." I trailed off again. Dammit! I need to tell him! England looked at me weird.

"Um…America it's okay. You don't need to tell me. But I need to tell you something later." He said. I had a puzzled look on my face. Oh man. All these secrets sucks!

"Okay" I said, as we carried on with our '_anniversary'. _The rest of the evening was fairly quiet. We didn't really say much to each other. The only time we really spoke was when we discussed the food. He asked me why I wasn't eating like a pig like I usually do, but I told him that I wasn't all that hungry. When really I was starving. The Japanese food here is like eating sewage compared to Japan's food.

Again he took my lie seriously. I just kind of guessed he didn't care one way or another. I just wished that I would've told him about Japan sooner. But tonight is the night I'm going to tell him. I know it! I can feel it!

We left the restaurant, said our goodbyes, and I watched England drive away. I didn't hesitate to get to Japan's. I was already late!

He wanted me there by seven but it was already almost seven twenty. I kept him waiting for twenty minutes. God I feel like such a jackass!

I pulled up to his house and knocked on his door. I carried for him a small cupcake that I picked up from the bakery and his present. I got him a class ring with the words _'I love you'_ carved into it.

I knocked on the door and the shoji slid open. Japan was dressed in his usual kimono, but something about his face looked different. He looked like he's upset. _Oh shit…_

"Japan I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to keep you waiting for so long! I just wanted to pick this up for you" I said, holding out his cupcake and his present.

"Oh, it's okay Alfred. Please come in." He said, stepping aside to let me in. I entered his Japanese home and as usual, took off my shoes before entering the main room. Once I walked in, I noticed he prepared a meal. It looked like it has been sitting out for a while. _Probably a good twenty minutes. Ugh I'm an asshole!_

"I was dressed properly earlier but you didn't come so I got into this kimono. I was just about to put the food away but-" I interrupted him with a sweet kiss on the lips. Kissing him tasted so good. I wasn't only hungry for food. I wanted _him._

I let go and pressed my forehead to his. I muttered 'I'm sorry' under my breath and took in his sweet scent. I felt him plant his palms on my face and leant up to give me another kiss. I gladly accepted it.

I couldn't let go of him. I wrapped my arms around Kiku's frail body and delve my tongue into the hot cavern that was his mouth. I set down his gifts and attacked his neck with nibbles, bites, and kisses. Japan wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple. I knew what we both wanted.

We didn't even think about eating. He let me pick him up and carry him straight into his room, where we started to kiss passionately some more. After a while, I decided to try and untie the silk that wrapped around his waist and held his kimono closed and sealed. I desperately tried to get it off, but Kiku gently pushed my hands away to untie it himself.

Once he got it off, he pulled his kimono apart to expose his sweet body to me. I grabbed onto his underwear and pulled them down in one swift motion, exposing his throbbing member.

I gently rubbed my thumb over his tip and received a little moan out of him. I teased him for a while before he told me to stop. I did and he grabbed the hem of my shirt, pulling upward to get my shirt off. After getting my shirt off my body, he tried to unbuckle my pants. But unfortunately, he couldn't get my belt off so I did what he did. I took it off myself.

We got our clothes off and began to smother each other in kisses again. We squeezed, teased, and pleasured each other to where we both couldn't take it anymore. I lead us to the next level.

I pulled up his legs to expose his entrance after retrieving some cherry blossom lotion from his bathroom, and thrust into him. He let out a yelp at the sudden intrusion, but began to moan once I got my pace going.

I kept thrusting until I felt the need to climax. I warned him but he wrapped his arms around me once more and pulled me into him.

"It's okay" he groaned "just let it out. I'm gonna cum too"

"Mmmm…Kiku. I…I love you baby" I breathed. I kissed his neck and licked his earlobe.

"I love you too-AHH!"

He climaxed with me following soon after. He brought up his hands and pressed them onto his forehead, taking in deep breaths. I leant down and kissed him tenderly on the lips before I pulled out.

My stomach began to growl, telling me I need to eat. Japan giggled.

"Are you hungry, Alfred-san? I can warm up the food I prepared." He suggested. I respinded with a 'Hell yeah', startling him a bit. But none the less, we pulled on our clothes and headed into his eating area. I felt like I forgot something, but I simply ignored the feeling and made our way towards the table.

We ate, laughed, and he opened up my presents. He opened the ring I got him and exclaimed he loved it. He held out his hand for me to slide the ring onto his left hand ring finger. I was surprised that it fit perfectly. I put a candle into his cupcake and lit it up. Japan's face looked a little confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"In Western culture, every year on somebody's birthday we light up a candle in the cake and sing 'Happy Birthday' to them. You make a wish and then you blow out the candle." After explaining what I'm doing, he nodded in understanding and I sang him the birthday song before handing it over. He closed his eyes, and blew the candle out.

"So?" he started, leaning in close to him. "What'd ya wish for?" Japan smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"I can't tell you, Alfred-san, otherwise it won't come true" he stated, before giving me another kiss. I pouted, wondering what it could be that he wished for.

That night was the best night of my whole week. I gave him yet another kiss before I departed for home. I was going to sleep _really_ good when I get home. Well, it just depends on how England will take it when I break the news to him.

Later that same night, Japan walked into his bedroom to fall asleep for the night. He was about to climb into bed when he felt what was metal under his feet. He'd stepped on one of America's army necklaces. He treasured it and wore it everywhere he went. That was what he felt like he had forgotten but ignored.

Japan swiftly picked it up and immediately noticed that it was mine.

"Hmm…" he muttered "America must've left this here."

He walked into the kitchen and dialed _Canada's _number.

He heard the phone ring a couple times, before the timid blond brother of America's answered the phone.

"H-hello?" he answered. Japan leant up against the wall.

"Kon'ichiwa Canada-san. Is America there?" Japan asked. He heard a small sigh coming from the other line.

"Ummm…no. Why would he be hear at my house?" he asked. Japan's brows quirked up.

"Um. He's living with you isn't he? He moved in right after he broke up with Iggy-san." Canada looked distraught.

"What are you talking about? They didn't break up. They still live together." Japan's eyes grew to the size of silver dollars.

"W-what?"

"Yeah. Prussia and I saw them celebrating there anniversary at that new Asian restaurant. They never did break up"

_THUMP!_

"Japan?...Hello?...are you still there?"

Japan fell to the floor and started shaking violently, clutching onto the said American's necklace. His eyes were as big and boulders and getting red and watery.

"I…gave him m-my heart" he stumbled on his words.

"And h-he b-broke it. I gave him everything!" he wailed, and threw the necklace across the kitchen. Japan started crying like he'd never cried before. He truly thought that he was the only one in America's life. I thought that America loved him and only him. This was why he never wanted to be in a relationship. The other person always does something to make you feel like you weren't good enough.

Japan covered his face, and cried like he hadn't ever cried before. He brought himself to speak, biting his knuckles in the process.

"What did I do wrong?"

**AHHH! SAD CHAPTER! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but at least give me some credit for submitting it. I'm sorry that this last part of the chapter is so damn sad but I had to do it. So! What do you guys think Japan is gonna do to America? Will he come clean to Iggy? Who gave Iggy that hickey? (Lol that rhymed!) You'll have to wait for the next chapter! Reviews pwease! The more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	6. Chapter 5

**OH MY GOODNESS! SO MANY NEW REVIEWS! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Seriously appreciate it because this is the fastest I've updated in a while! I hope you review this one as well! Enjoy and remember to R&R! xD**

I Need You: Chapter 5

I drove home that night wondering what will happen when I tell England about Japan. I wasn't sure but what ever happened, I'll still have my greatest love.

Once I got home, England was sitting on the couch with his hands folded in his lap. He looked distraught, twiddling his thumbs thinking. I raised an eyebrow.

"England? Are you alright?"

"…"

I could tell that he was thinking about something, but I decided not to ask him any questions, just jump straight to the point. I didn't want him to interrupt me again when I try to tell him. This time, I'm just going to get it out there in the open.

"England, I have to tell you something" I said. He looked up at me with a straight face.

"I need to tell you something to" he said. I walked over to him and sat down on the coffee table next to him.

"I'm gonna go first" I leaned forward a little to get good eye contact with him, but England went on before I could even get it out, as expected…

"Well I was hoping that I'd go first. I really think that-"

"No, England! I've been trying to tell you this for so long now and I need to tell you! I've been-"

"What gives you the right to interrupt me?" My face turned red at that statement. I interrupt _him_? What the fuck is that? He interrupts me all the time!

"You interrupt me! You always-"

"NO! I DON'T WANNA FIGHT ANYMORE!"

"I LOVE JAPAN!"

"…"

Silence. Just pure silence. He stared at me like lobsters were crawling out of my ears. I just kept going on.

"It started about four or maybe five weeks ago. I went to Japan's house and he comforted me. He was nice to me and it was the first time in a long time a felt a strong connection toward somebody. I had sex with him and was going to break up with him when I got home but then you wanted to accept me back and- ah! It's all so complicated!" I said, burying my face into my hands. England stayed silent.

"Well, I can actually relate to that" he said. I shot my head up. What did he mean by that?

"What?"

"Listen, America. I've been having an affair with someone else for a really long time. That's where I got this" he gestured towards the hickey on his neck that I saw. I nodded, a sign telling him to continue.

"Well, anyways, it all started when we moved in together. We stopped going out on dates as much and we weren't having sex as much as we used to. I started to realize that I love you more like a brother than a lover. It's just that, the thought of loving someone that I practically raised is too much for me. I'm sorry America" I stared at him. I…am…so…happy.

I don't have to worry about anything anymore! I'm a little upset that it all started when we first moved in but now, everything is going to be okay! I just wonder who he had sex with.

"Who was it?" I asked. England blushed and turned away.

"Umm…France. I had sex with France, and just like you did with Japan, I fell in love with him" he said, with a smile on his face. Wow…that's crazy. England and France? Go figure!

We kept talking some more but not as lovers…as brothers. I had to admit, having my brother back was a huge relief. I suggested to leave to Japan's and come back for my stuff in the morning and England agreed. So I left the apartment to Japan's.

I got there and knocked on the door…no answer. So I knocked three more times but still no answer. I slowly slid the shoji open and stepped inside. _Maybe he's asleep?_

Well, he wasn't. I saw him on the floor hugging his legs to his chest and his face hidden between his knees. His shoulders were shaking and had an arm extended out with something in his hand. _My war necklace?_

I took a step toward him and said his name as gently as I could but I got no answer. So I decided to place a hand on his shoulder, only to be smacked away. I pulled back startled.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME… ANATA WA SAGI-SHI NI YOKOTAWATTE! GET OUT!" he screamed, hitting me with his fists. I grabbed a hold of his wrists and held them up above his head.

"Whoa! Kiku what are you talking about? What did I do?" I asked frantically. Japan glared daggers into me, and opened one of his fists. I heard a slight _clang_, and looked down to notice my necklace on the floor. I looked up at him, and before I can say a word to him, he fell to the floor and began to cry.

"I called C-Canada t-to return it to you. H-he told m-me everything. You l-lied to me. Why?" he said in between sobs. I let go of his wrists and he immediately brought them to his face. He continued.

"He t-told me that he and P-Prussia saw you two in the Asian restaurant. H-he said you were celebrating your anniversary there. On _m-my _birthday! I thought I meant a lot to you! I thought I was the only one for you! I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU! I-I THOUGHT THAT…" he began to trail off. I knelt down and put my hands on his shoulders. He looked up at me, angry, teary, eyes looked into mine.

"I thought you loved me too" he said, before he started crying again. I had to let out my explanation.

"Japan listen, I was going to break up with him as soon as I got home that first day, but he wound up seducing me and I didn't want to make him upset either so I-"

"Whoa whoa whoa…you didn't want to make him upset? That's your excuse? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU TWO TIMING ASSHOLE!" and with that, he pushed me out of his house and told me to never come back. I was completely speech-less. I really thought that he would never find out. I thought we would live normally without him knowing for a little while. Well, I learned a very important lesson.

Now what I need to do is try to get him to fall in love with me again. But I need help sweeping him off his feet. And I know just where to go for that.

I need advice from France.

**Short chapter! Sorry for that. But I don't think they'll get any longer. The next one will probably be short but full of excitement! I hope that's how this one was! Well you guys know what to do! The next chapter will be even more exciting and, well, VERY humorous! PLZ REVIEW! **

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, so here's how the updating will work. I'm just gonna let you guys know right now when I will update. I will update I Need You on weekends. I don't know what day on the weekend but at least you guys will know when it'll be updated. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 6! Remember to review when u r done ;)**

I Need You: Chapter 6

Ever since the night Kiku told me to go away and never talk to him again, I was completely broken and torn. I've never felt so depressed in my entire life. Hell I can't even eat a burger anymore! I'm so upset I can't enjoy the things that made me happy. Kiku was all I needed to be happy. I can't even sleep anymore.

The most sleep I got was only thirty minutes. I wake up and I'm a zombie in the morning. I've tried calling Japan, texting him, and send him notes and letters. Hell I even sent him a stuffed panda bear! But that was a bad idea because apparently, pandas are from China and he doesn't like China. So he sent it back all torn up.

I couldn't seem to get Japan to listen to my side of the story. I tried telling England, but now I have to try and tell Japan what happened. I can understand, though, why Japan is completely pissed off at me.

I finally got fed up with trying to face this alone so I decided to try and get some good advice from someone who knows a lot about relationships and love.

I need France's help.

I know he's a total creeper but maybe he can show me a thing or two. I need to tell him I want Japan back and maybe he'll help me out.

So on that afternoon, I drove to France's house. I never did tell him that I was dropping by for some advice but who gives a fuck? I'm desperate to get Kiku back, damn it!

I walked up to his door and knocked three times. I was surprised he answered so fast, but I also wasn't surprised he had no shirt on. _Geez, frickin put on a shirt! That's my thing!_

He looked at me and his face looked almost disgusted at my appearance. No wait…he _was_ disgusted.

"What in za hell are you doing here?" he said, in his snotty French accent. I don't know what England saw in him. Oh yeah…_romance._

I looked down and shut my eyes a little. Damn it I can't cry now! Not in front of France! I'm supposed to be the hero!

"I need your help" I said, more quiet and weak than I wanted my voice to sound. Well, France _obviously _felt sympathy for me. His face fell and lowered his wine glass from his lips slightly. He could tell I was depressed. He stepped to the side and let me in his home.

"Sit down and tell me what has happened" he said. I sat down on his plush couch and sighed. I told him the entire story. Starting from when mine and England's relationship drastically went down hill. He just sat there and listened. When I was done telling my story, I felt tears slide down my cheeks slightly.

"I just want to tell him how much he means to me and that I can't live without him. I can't eat, I haven't slept for days, and I'm feeling more depressed than the Revolutionary War! I just want him back and I need your help telling me what I need to do to win his heart back again!" I said, staring at him. He sat still in his chair with his legs crossed, taking sips of his wine here and there. He looked at me again with his eyebrow quirked up.

"Well first, why in za hell would you lie like zat? I personally sink zat you saw it coming!" he said with a glare. I looked down at the floor.

"That's a different subject and I know what you mean. But can you please just give some god damn answers on what I need to do to get Japan back?" I looked up at him again and this time, glared back at him. France smirked. _Oh no…what did I get myself into exactly? He's smirking._

_No! Alfred Jones, you need his advice! Don't you want to get Japan back?_

"Well, I can most certainly help you with zis problem! I am, what zey say, a professional love doctor" he said with a grin. I can tell he obviously had some ideas on what I should do. The best thing I can do right now is trust him.

_I think when he said 'they' he really just meant to say 'I'._

"Okay. What should I do?"

"Oh trust me! By za time I tell you what to do, Japan will be crawling back!"

_Uh oh…_

"Now tell me what you have tried to do so far" he said. I sighed again, pretty aware that I've already told him but just went with it anyway.

"Well, I tried calling him-"

"STOP! You tried to call him? Well of course he wouldn't answer! You should know zis! Haven't you ever watched romance movies?"

"Well, we aren't in a romance movie! I wish we were so I know that I'll have a happy ending but still!" Now we were getting a little off subject. So I continued.

"Anyways, I also sent him texts, letters, and even a stuffed bear. But he rejected every single one of them." I said, while France looked down in thought.

"So wait…you haven't sent him roses or chocolates?" he said. I looked at him for a bit until I responded.

"He doesn't like chocolate and I highly doubt he'd accept my roses." France rolled his eyes and looked deep in thought again. When he got his idea, he jumped in excitement a little bit.

"Oh! I have got the most brilliant idea! How about you practice your apology on me" he said, getting up and sitting down next to me. I looked at him in horror.

_Practice my apology? ON HIM?_

"What the hell do you mean? Practice _WHAT_?"

"Oh you are stupid. I pretend to be Japan and you pretend I'm him and show me how you would tell him you're sorry. Zat way I can tell you how you do and tell you what you should be doing." After he explained it, I softened a little. That didn't sound like a bad idea, but I'm still concerned. I'm not letting my guard down.

"Oh okay" I said. France turned more towards me and tried to keep a straight (cute) face like Japan's, but he looked even _uglier_. I tried my best though.

"Uhh Japan-"

"NO YOU RETARD! DON'T HESITATE TO SAY ANYZING! JUST SAY IT!"

"OKAY!" I composed myself and tried again.

"Kiku I'm sorry about what I did to make you mad at me-"

"No no NO! Look at me when you speak! Eye contact is very important!" He said, flaring up again. I was getting pissed off now.

"Well it's hard to keep a straight face when you're the one I'm talking to!"

"Well zen obviously you aren't trying hard enough! When you speak from your heart, you shouldn't notice zat it is me you are talking to. You aren't trying. Start again!" He straightened up again and prepared himself to throw another problem right at me face. I tried for real this time.

I let all the words that were trapped in my heart loose.

"Kiku, I'm sorry that I betrayed you. You are the most important person in my life. You are everything I got and when I lost you, I lost a little piece of myself as well. I want you back Kiku. I love you." Then I snapped out of it. France's looked at me pleased with my apology.

"Well done. Zat was perfect. Just remember to keep you're eyes on Japan the entire time you are talking to him. And if he refuses you from za beginning, don't stop talking. Even if he shuts za door in your face, keep pouring your heart out to him. Maybe you might even get lucky after words!" He said while elbowing me at the last part. I punched him, but said goodbye when I left.

Wow, I didn't expect France to be so smart about all this. His advice wasn't bad at all either. Well now I just need to get to Japan's house later and pour my heart out to him. I just have to stick with the positive and remember everything that France told me. I hope I get him back! I need Kiku back!

**Ugh short chapter! I hate short chapters as well but I'm tired and just finished a bunch of tests at school. Luckily I have no school on Friday so that's a plus! Now keep in mind that I'll update the next chapter next weekend. Thanks for reading and remember to review!**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	8. Chapter 7

**Like I promised I updated on a weekend! I'm starting to run out of ideas for the story so if you have one for the next chapter after this than a private message would be awesome! I hope you enjoy this one! R&R PLZ! :)**

I Need You: Chapter 7

The entire time 'practicing' on France really bust my balls. I was so frickin' happy that it was all done and over with but now I have to win back Japan's heart. And I know it wasn't going to be easy.

I walked up his steps and knocked on the wood next to the shoji. I didn't hear anything on the other side of the door, not even a shuffle or pochi barking. If his dog isn't barking, than that means he must not be home. Either that or he's avoiding me again like he has been.

"Kiku? Japan? Are you in there? I really need to tell you something! It's important!" I called, but didn't receive another response.

I then heard someone walking around in his home and felt some more hope. _He's home! Now I just need to lure him out of his Japanese home!_

"Japan, I know you're in there! Come out please! I need to tell you something very important!" I yelled out again. This timesomeone was approaching the door. I clenched my fists. There's no way I'm letting him go again like I did last time!

The shoji opened and my eyes grew wide in horror and began to tear up. Someone other than Japan opened the door. He was standing in the door way about a foot or two taller than me, with brown shaggy hair. He was showing off his husky built body and was wearing no shirt.

It was none other than Heracles.

_Greece_

I glared at him before I spoke.

"Where is Japan? I wanna talk to him!"

"Sorry, America" he said in his normally calm voice "Japan doesn't want to talk to you. He told me to get you away from his house so I have no other choice but to ask you to leave."

I became infuriated. What was Japan doing with this asshole? I thought I was the one for him! So Japan goes off and gets another boyfriend just like that? Not even listening to what I had to say?

I shoved him and told him I wasn't going to leave until I talked to Japan. But Greece grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, lifted me up and carried me to the end of Japan's property. I turned back and watched as Greece went back to the house and slid the shoji shut. This was insane.

I fell to my knees and began to cry. I cried so hard I couldn't breath. Every time I watched a movie about how a man loses the one he loves to someone else, I always thought I would never have to encounter that feeling. But now that I know how it feels to have a broken heart, I felt depressed and miserable. Maybe I should give up.

I got back into my car and drove back home. I really should give up. NO! He's mine! I need to fight for him. Japan is my love. My treasure. I'd be damned if I let some cat-lover come in and take my Japan from me. I need to come up with a plan.

I decided to turn around and go to China's house to check and see if Japan really is dating Greece. I hope he knows. Otherwise I'll have to find out for myself. I'm going to get Japan no matter what!

I walked up to his house and rang his doorbell a couple times. He opened the door and backed away a little. I guess I still have my pissed off face on.

"America? Why do you look so pissed off?" He asked. I sighed and looked at him sympathetically.

"I need to ask you some questions. Can I come in?" I said, as he stepped aside and let me in his home. We both sat on the couch and he stared at me.

"Well? What's going on?" He asked. I looked at him with a serious look on my face.

"Is Japan dating Greece?" I asked. China frowned.

"Uhm…no. He isn't. You know, you deserve what was coming to you by the way. What you did to him was unforgivable and very cruel."

China knows. Well at least he knows that Greece isn't dating his little brother. But now I have to explain the entire story to him. I did and it took forever. I described every little detail. Even about when I had to go to France for advice. China winced at that part but other than that, he understood where I was coming from.

"Does Japan know this?"

"No. He didn't give me a chance to explain anything to him. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I know that sounds really dumb after lying to him all this time but still." I put my face into my hands and sighed again, trying not to cry again. China put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"You know, if Japan knew you were going through all this trouble, he'd take you in a heart beat. That's very romantic of you to be going through all of this and not giving up on taking Japan back. But Japan is also very difficult. Even when he's upset. That's how he's always been" he said, before looking down in thought. He looked back at me and smiled.

"I can talk to him if you like." I smiled back at him and shook my head. Even though every nerve in my body was screaming 'YES ACCEPT THE OFFER!', my heart told me 'No do it yourself'.

"No, China, this isn't something I wanted to drag you into. It's my job to convince Japan I loved only him this whole time. I just don't know when I'll be able to tell him" I said, before my memory sparked. I looked back at him and grabbed his shoulders.

"When is the next World Meeting?" I asked. China looked up at me with shock on his face.

"It's next Wednesday. Why?"

"I'll tell him how I feel in front of everybody. I tell him how much I love him and tell him my side of the story"

**Leaving it off there. I'm sorry it's a short one. I just need to get this story done before student led conferences. I have a lot I need to get done. So if you have any details about what you think should happen next, don't be shy to message. Make sure it's a private message though. It needs to be a surprise for all our other readers. **

**Thanks for reading and remember to review! The next chapter will be next Saturday! ;)**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it's late! I was really busy yesterday and didn't get home till almost eleven at night. But I got it up now! Enjoy and R&R!**

I Need You: Chapter 8

Well, tonight is the night I'm gonna finally tell him. Only it's going to be in front of every single one of the other countries. That's right, tonight is the World Meeting. Japan won't be able to run from me now.

All I want to tell him is how I feel. I'm still really happy there's nothing going on between him and Heracles. I hate that guy. How many damn cats does he need!

Well anyways, back to my issue with Japan. I can't stop thinking about him! His soft fare skin, juicy full lips, silky smooth black hair. Everything little part of him drives me completely insane! I want him back and I won't leave that conference room without his hand in mine.

Yeah sure, he'll probably try to run and get me to shut up, but I won't let any of that happen. He's mine (NOT HERACLES'!) and no one else's.

As I got ready, I changed into my usual bomber jacket. But I had something else in my pocket for Japan that I want him to have.

Here's how it's all going to go down. I'm going to stand up and scream for everyone's attention like I normally do. Then I'm going to tell everybody about Japan (while looking at him of course) and how much I love him. He'll start to cry tears of joy and hop out of his sit and give me a huge kiss on the lips. Than I'll give him my gift, he'll still be crying while we leave and we'll leave. Happily ever after!

…well that's what I hope will happen. If Japan doesn't want to be with me anymore, than I'll have to kidnap him and keep him held captive in my house!

No. I can't do that because if I do that than he'll never love me back. If he doesn't want to be mine anymore, than I'll have to do something I don't think I've ever done.

I'll have to be an adult about it.

_Pffftt! Yeah right! I'll just keep begging him to come back to me! Sooner or later I'll get on his nerves and he'll have to run back to me!_

Yeah that's what I'll do. I'm the hero! Heroes always get the girl. Well in my case, the boy.

I'm going to be as romantic as I can. Not the creepy romantic like France. I wouldn't ever rape him or anything. That's not heroic!

I pulled Japan's gift out of my pocket, opened the box and gazed at the gem glistening. Yeah, this is going to work!

The meeting is supposed to be at three thirty or so. Since I love being there before everyone else, I'm leaving at three. _Beat that, England!_

It was still a long time before the digital clock turned three, so I sat down on the couch and stared at the beautiful item I got for Japan. I felt nervous. My hands began to get sweaty and my heart was pounding so hard I felt sick. I hope he doesn't say no.

I looked up and noticed it was finally time for me to go. I shot up off the couch and grabbed my keys off the hook next to the door and headed out for my car.

I put the key in the ignition and drove thirty down my street. I was happy there weren't any police officers around; otherwise I'd get a ticket. That isn't something I need right now.

I pulled into the parking lot at the conference building. I noticed there was already a couple people there. Even England. _Damn it! He always makes it first!_

I went in and sat down. I was so nervous I couldn't swallow for fear of me choking. _What if he doesn't listen to what I need to tell him? Oh god, what if he throws my gift to him out the window and a semi truck comes and runs it over; flattening it out in the process? _

No I need to get a grip. I don't know if that'll actually happen or not. Maybe I should wait until it's only me and him. Shit, I have no idea what to do anymore! I'm so nervous I forgot my entire plan to start with!

_AHHH! I'm so screwed!_

The clock turned to three thirty and, one by one, all of the countries piled into the room. They all took their seat around the giant table and began to talk amongst themselves. The hardest thing about this is most of them were a couple.

Germany and Italy sat next to each other, Italy laughing and kissing Germany on the cheek. Germany smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover. Then there's China and Russia. They're not exactly a couple (yet) but Russia kept flirting with China. You can tell China loves him as well because he blushes and stares at him when he's not looking. Prussia was trying to get Canada to make out with him but Canada kept telling him "not here in front of everybody", but that didn't get him to stop. I was thinking about going over there to punch Prussia in the face, but I wouldn't mess with that crazy mother fucker.

England and France were even there! Those two were just sitting there talking, but I could tell they were serious.

I heard the door open and shut. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Japan walking in. He glanced at me and I could've swore I saw tears in his eyes.

_Damn, I must've really hurt him._

I closed my eyes and felt tears roll down my face. I don't think I can tell him now that I'm crying. Japan deserves a real man.

"Woah, America dude! Why are you crying? Are you okay?" My eyes shot open, still filled with tears. By this time all eyes were on me, but I didn't notice. I just noticed Spain above me with a worried look on his face.

"No! I'm not okay! The one I love is mad at me and I feel I have no purpose in life anymore!" I stood up out of my seat with angry tears. I kept my eyes shut and slammed my fist into the table.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Japan! I love you more than anything else in the world! Yes, it was wrong of me to lie to you! Yes, I'm a huge duchebag asshole and deserve to rot in hell for what I did! Yes, I was still with England, but I was going to break up with him eventually to be with you! But he never gave me the chance to talk! All I ever wanted was to be with the person who makes me happiest, and that's you, Kiku Honda!" I shook any my voice shuddered. Everyone stared at me with their hands over their mouths, and then turned to the person whom I was referring to.

Japan shut his eyes tight and tried to hold his cries. He looked down and shook his head like he normally does when he's irritated, embarrassed, and in this case, sad. China walked over to him and reached out to him, but Japan smacked his hand away before he could even touch him.

Japan looked up at me with red teary eyes, and bolted out the door. I didn't even hesitate and took off after him. I ran down the hallway after him, but he's so fast. I went to the parking lot and got into my car. I wasn't letting him go, no matter how much he hates me.

I got to his house and saw his car. I pulled in and made my way up to his porch. I rang the door bell like a mad man, screaming out his name from outside. The neighbors heard me and was standing outside watching me desperately trying to get Kiku out of his isolated home.

"Kiku! Kiku, please hear me out for one second please! I'm sorry! I really am! I don't want you to just leave me instead of talking it over! You need to hear what I have to say!"

"Go away! I don't want to talk!" I heard him from the other side of the door. I sighed and kept crying and screaming and begging him to come out. All of the women who were watching started to tear up. They even tried to get me to leave him alone. One screamed something at me in Japanese, but I was way bigger, there for, I can get away from them. Some got me off the porch.

"NO! I LOVE HIM! I NEED HIM TO LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed and cried, fighting them off. They obviously didn't understand English very well and kept trying to get me away. I ran back to his shoji and kept crying.

"JAPAN PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! I WANT YOU! I BOUGHT YOU A RING AND I-"

Japan came out and everyone backed off. Japan scolded at me and glared.

"Why would I take you back after what you did to me? YOU BROKE MY HEART, ALFRED!"

"Japan, please! Just listen-"

"WHY SHOULD I! YOU-"

"JAPAN JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed at him. I didn't mean to cuss but damn. He never heard my side of the story yet.

"You haven't heard my side of the story yet. You only heard part of it."

"Why should I have to hear your side of the story?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and kept his glare. I sighed.

"I know where you're coming from, but after we..._made love_…I was going to break up with England as soon as I got home. But once I got home, he was crying and telling me he's sorry! He even seduced me! Believe me, I didn't want it! I just didn't want to hurt him and lose the person that I grew up with. But the night I finally broke it off, I found out he's been sleeping around with France ever since we first started dating!" I took a breath. Japan put his hands down and his face loosened up. I kept talking.

"You'll always be the one I love most. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Japan. And if by the end of today, you still despise me and hate me, I won't stop begging and pleading for you to come back to me. I love you so so so much. I will always love to the end of the universe and back. I never wanted you to find out through my brother. I was going to tell you eventually, I swear! But you're the last person I wanted to hurt." I said, touching his cheek. When I touched him, the man who watches over him stepped forward, but Japan put up a hand and spoke at him in Japanese. He looked back up at me.

"America, do you really love me that much?" He asked, looking at me with big teary chocolate orbs. I smiled.

"If I didn't, would I chase you all the way to your home and fight everyone off until you come out? Would I cry and beg for you to come back?" Japan giggled and put his hand over mine.

"Yeah I get it. But…" Japan trailed off and looked to the side. I tilted my head to the side in wonder.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Japan looked back up at me again.

"What ring? You said you bought me a ring." He said. I blushed and looked at everyone who was watching. Even the countries came. Damn, how many people care about our relationship anyway?

I sighed and decided to do it right in front of everyone.

I slowly pulled out the box and caressed it in my hands. _This is it _I thought. Japan's eyes grew absolutely huge and stared at me, as I opened the box and held it out to me.

"I'm going to do this how my people in the west ask their lover this important question." I said as I blushed and sighed (for like the fourth time that day).

"Kiku, like I said. I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you more than I love the person who invented the cheeseburger! You are everything to me and…" with that, I slowly got down on one knee.

"I want to marry you" I finally asked. Japan looked down at me in shock and a tear rolled down his face. He looked up at everyone else. Spain clutched the back of Germany's coat with a very anxious expression. France spoke up at that point.

"Oh mon'cheri! Just say yes already!" he said, and got everyone else on it too. He looked back at me, smiled at me and began to cry. Not out of sadness but joy.

"Hai" he said. It took me a second, but 'hai' means yes! He said yes! The hero wins! I got off my knees and wrapped my arms around him. Everyone clapped, but, once again, France butt in.

"That's not how you do it! Kiss!" he said, looking at us. I took that into consideration as I planted a kiss on Japan's lips.

I let go and told him to hold out his hand. I turned his hand over so I could place the engagement ring onto his finger. I slid the ring on and Japan held out his hand to look at it.

The hero always gets the boy.

xXx

Later that night, we were rolling around in his bed, kissing passionately trying to undress each other. I got his clothes off and quickly undressed myself.

I hovered over him and linked my fingers into his own. I continued to softly kiss his lips and began to kiss down his neck. He let out a moan and tightened his hold.

I kissed down to his collar bone and began to lightly suck. He let go of my hands and slid his hands into my hair. He gripped and tugged on my hair a little to make me moan too. I loved it!

I sat up and gave him a sexy smile. Oh yeah, I know what he wants.

Japan wrapped his legs around my waist and brought my head into the crook of his neck. I sucked on the delicate flesh and he licked and nibbled on my ear. I moaned again and let go of his neck to get into position.

I sat up and took the lotion that sat on my night stand next to my bed. I lubed up my throbbing cock and his hole. I put my fingers inside him, and he moaned loud. It's been a while since we had sex so he got pretty tight.

I pulled my fingers out after I found his sweet spot and loosened him up. I spread his legs more and pushed in. Japan moaned and grunted at the sudden intrusion and moved with me.

I kept thrusting and he kept grinding. Japan looked up at me with lust filled eyes, opening his arms out to me. I bent down to let him hold me.

After a while of pushing and pulling, I felt him climax all over our stomachs, and I came soon after. I collapsed on top of him and breathed heavily.

I rolled off of him and we were gasping for air. Japan rolled onto my chest and whispered "I love you", before he fell asleep. I smiled and petted his hair.

"I love you too, baby"

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_Love really is the closest to magic_

**That's all folks! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. I love reviews! It keeps the author motivated. But that's all I'm going to do with this story, but I will definitely write more of these two! **

**On a side note, I really want to thank 'amy rose but not the really one' for giving me the idea for the last chapter. If I could give you a cookie I would!**

**Look out for more of my stories on APH! This isn't the last of me!**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


End file.
